A broken love
by ashwolf44
Summary: When Naruto transfers to Sasuke's school he has his eye on an annoying pinkette. Sasuke on the other hand wants the blond for himself, but when Naruto starts to show feelings for Sakura, Sasuke doesn't know how to handle it. temp. narusaku. main sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: yay! This is my first fic! I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: boyXboy. This will be a Sasunaru, so Sakunaru is temporary!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

My alarm clock screeched at me. I turned off the wailing clock and got out of bed. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to have the smell of eggs and bacon infest my senses. I pick up the plate my Aniki made me and ate the food. I ran back up the stairs and looked at the mirror to see my cold black eyes staring back at me. I turned my straighter on and went to my closet and put on a black long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans (which were VERY tight I must say) I walked back to my mirror and started to straighten my bangs and took some gel and spiked the back of my hair. I took my black eyeliner pencil and put a small line on my lower eyelids. Looking back at my appearance I nodded in approval and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and went outside to get into my black 300c.

~ten minutes of emo music and driving later~

I arrived at school and straight to my class, I was smart enough to go late enough to be on time but not late, its not like I have anyone to be there for. I sat in my seat as a blur of pink walked by me. I held back a shiver as I herd Sakura "Sasuke-kun!" she yelled. She is just another one of my so-called fan girls. In fact, I think her and that Ino girl started the whole club. Sakura has pink hair, if it was natural… that I have no idea but hey, its not like I care. She is wearing a short skirt and a sweatshirt that says 'Hollister' on the front. " So Sasuke, I was wondering if we could go to dinner or something.."

"No" I responded, quite cold I might add, and I mentally gave myself a pat on the back. Its not like she wasn't pretty, actually she was but there are two problems.. One she is just so annoying and two.. I m gay. Flaming gay, well they don't know that but I do. I've never had a relationship or a kiss or anything of the sort and the idea of kissing a girl is quite disgusting.

"Aww but Sasuke-"

Thank the lord, the bell saved me from her whining. I looked up and saw my teacher, Kakashi with a rather gorgeous boy standing next to him, that's weird, I've never seen him before.

"Hello class, we have a new student named Uzumaki Naruto. He just transferred from Suna high school. Welcome to Konoha High school, Mr. Uzumaki. Just call me Kakashi okay?"

"okay" he replied with a big smile, a smile that would make dentists' jealous.

"alright then please take a seat in front of Mr. Uchiha, Sasuke would you raise your hand so that he knows where you are?"

I rose my arm, not that high so (Naruto, is it?) saw me. He walked over to me, waved, and sat down. I couldn't help it, I stared. Even the back of his head is beautiful, the way his golden blonde hair spiked up, and the sun-kissed skin on his neck was so.. Wait what am I saying? I've never had a crush so I'm not having one now. I sighed and put my hand on my chin and my elbow on the desk.

"Alright class, do problems 1-40 in your science text books dissection is on Wednesday so you need to do the pre-questions today and tomorrow."

I took out my text book and did the questions very quickly, class was around half over and I took out a book and tried to read but gave up after reading the same line 15 times. I looked up and say the blonde in front of me scratching his head while answering some problems. Then I saw a folded piece of paper slip over to him. He read it and quickly scribbled down a reply. He then handed it back to the desk next to him, whom opened it and smiled. Sakura then wrote something back and they passed the paper back and forth up until ten minutes prior to the bell when Kakashi stood up and announced that we had the rest of class to ourselves.

Naruto turned around in his seat and raised his out to me "Hi, I'm Naruto."

I took his hand and noticed it was very warm and soft "Sasuke" I replied and he pulled his hand away, I was disappointed at the lack of contact but didn't show any emotions through my mask.

"Sasuke why wont you go to dinner with me?" Sakura whined.

"because I have better things to do" I said while going against the urge to roll my eyes

"like what?" she shot back

"studying" I answered, it wasn't a lie. I do need to study.

"you can't go out for just an hour or so?" she asked

"no" I replied

"Come on teme, don't be so cold" the blonde spoke up

"I'm not being cold, dobe. I just don't want to go to dinner with her"

"someone would be lucky to go out with someone as pretty and nice at Sakura-chan"

At this I snorted, Sakura was just an annoying beast, what would he see in her?

"would you go with me Naruto?" she asked and he smiled a dazzling smile as he nodded

"yes!" he yelled, excited

I couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt and jealousy go through me. How could someone so perfect like someone so horrible? At this the bell rung and Naruto jumped out of his seat and I could see what he was wearing. A black t-shirt and neon orange skinnies. He walked around the front of his desk and gave Sakura a big hug. She smiled and hugged him back. I just walked out of class and into my next one which was right next to each other. Only lunch and two more classes to go through. This class went by fairly quickly and I wasn't able to go for the hour and a half I was in there without thinking about the blonde haired angel. As the bell rung a walked to a tree near the back of the school and closed my eyes. I felt emotions I never felt before. Why does the thought of them being together hurt so much? I felt a tear run down my cheek. I thought I ran out of tears when I cried over my parents death when I was seven. Why am I so pathetic that I'm crying over her going to dinner with him, I mean its only dinner. Its not like they are getting married. I felt another tear. I-I don't have a crush do I? no I cant.. Just then I heard Sakura's annoying giggle. I wiped my tears and opened my eyes. I looked to my right and I saw Naruto and Sakura in the distance holding hands. Another tear found its way down my face. They were looking into each other's eyes and Naruto leaned towards her and pecked her cheek she giggled and bushed as a few more tears went down my face. I got up and went into the men's restroom and curled up in a ball and sobbed. Just then I picked myself up and dashed to my car. I have to go home before anyone finds out I have been crying. I open my car door and I hear Sakura calling out to me but I ignore it and drive off. I can't stand there and watch them two. I quickly got home and I ran inside and into the bathroom. I fell onto my knees and retched violently into the toilet as I felt a hand go through my bangs to hold them back as another rubbed circles into my back.

"its okay, Sasuke. Let it out." I was Itachi, my older brother. I spit into the toilet and flushed the contents down. I felt light headed and I fell back into my brother's strong yet gentle embrace.

"what happened Sasuke?" he asked as he held me bridal style and put me on the couch. Then I sat in his lap, I need to be close to someone right now.

"well Aniki, I have a crush.." I started. Itachi knows I'm gay but it was still hard to tell him what happened.

"uh-huh" Itachi responded, stroking my hair, urging me on to continue.

"and well, he is new to our school and he really likes" I couldn't finish my sentence because I was sobbing and shaking. Itachi put his hand on my head and pulled it to his chest.

"who does he like?"

"Sakura" I managed to get out. He nodded and held me closer. He wanted to know more but he knew better than to ask right now.

"what would he see in a disgusting hoe like her?" I shrugged my shoulders and he kissed my head. I closed my eyes and tried to let sleep take over my body.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

**Alright so I over-did the angst, but hey! I'm too lazy to change it.**

**Please review, conductive criticism is okay but no meanie pants please :3**

**Cookies for all reviewers! Ooh and btw, they have quarter classes3**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke woke up the next morning with an aching headache. Right when his eyes fluttered open, Itachi walked into Sasuke's room with a tray in his arms

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked while putting his hand on his younger brother's shoulder

"Like crap" the younger Uchiha retorted "and I have a headache…". Itachi pulled some ibuprofen out of his pocket and handed it over to his little brother while picking up some tea from the tray that was filled with Sasuke's favorite breakfast choices, pancakes and an orange. The younger raven took the pills gratefully and looked up at his older brother.

"Tell me more about this person you have a crush on" Itachi smiled a bit while slipping his hand under his outoto's.

"Well, his name is Naruto." Sasuke started and Itachi nodded his head to signal for him to continue. "He, um, likes Sakura and he's really nice and happy all the time.." Itachi smiled.

"He seems like a nice boy" Itachi concluded "But you need to eat your breakfast."

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled when Itachi was at his door, about to leave. The elder turned around and gave his brother a questioning look. "What time is it? Shouldn't I be at school?" Itachi laughed and shook his head

"Don't worry about it, I already called the school and told them you wouldn't be at school today. Its 10:00 AM." Sasuke looked down into his lap.

"ooh.." he said, then looked at his aniki "thanks" at that Itachi smiled and left the room. Sasuke's head still hurt but felt a little bit better. He ate his breakfast and picked up his cell phone. Sasuke didn't understand why he had one of them, he only had his brother and Sakura's phone number. The electronic device vibrated in his hand and he flipped the phone open to see a text message warning floating on the screen. He pressed the button to open the message and saw that Sakura had texted him to ask him where he was.

* * *

"So did you text him?" Naruto asked the pinkette while swinging his legs and sitting on top of a desk.

"Yeah" Sakura replied and looked at her phone again. She looked up at Naruto and smiled reassuringly. "I bet he is fine."

* * *

Sasuke was wondering if he should text back, then decided that he shouldn't. he put his phone down and Itachi walked into the room with a notebook and a pen.

"I was thinking that maybe you would feel better if you wrote your feelings down" Itachi suggested and handed the items to his little brother.

"Like a diary? Those are for girls" Itachi sighed

"No, Sasuke it's a journal." leaving no room for argument, he stood and left leaving Sasuke alone in the room. Thinking that nothing bad could come from this, Sasuke started to write. He wrote about his crush, his hate towards a certain pinkette, annoying fan girls, and even how grateful he felt to have an older brother like the one he did. Hours passed and Sasuke kept on scribbling and Itachi would pop in every half hour. At around 1:45pm, Itachi brought some strawberry ice-cream with chocolate syrup into the room. Sasuke smiled a small smile and thanked his brother. He took a break from writing and ate his favorite frozen treat. The rest of the day was peaceful and relaxing, it was just what Sasuke wanted and needed.

The next morning Sasuke woke up at five and did his normal routine, but spent a little bit more time making his appearance look more attractive. He was drove by his aniki to school and when they got there he saw Naruto standing in the front of the school and talking to Sakura and her best friend Ino. Sasuke quickly pulled on Itachi's sleeve and got his attention.

"Look Aniki! Its Naruto! The blonde one over there!" Sasuke yelled and nearly jumped through the car's roof out of excitement.

"He is a cutie." Itachi laughed and teased. Sasuke's face showed a slight pink tint and he hit his older brother in the arm. Sasuke got out of the car and walked over to Sakura, Ino, and Naruto.

"Hey" Sasuke said "How ar-"

"OhMyGosh!! Sasuke you are back! I missed you so much!" Sasuke grunted at the sound of Sakura speaking, seriously it was like nails on a chalkboard. She proceeded to attempt to hug the raven who, simply, pushed her away.

"Where were you yesterday?" Naruto asked.

"I was sick" Sasuke said a little too quickly. He got a weird look from Sakura but the young girl said nothing. The blonde female was too oblivious to notice the weird behavior and Naruto didn't know Sasuke well enough to know it was weird. Sakura may act like a stupid little girl but she is actually really smart, or at least very observant. Sasuke looked over to Sakura and saw her expression right as the bell rang for them to go to class.

"Bye Ino!" Sakura's face changed instantly as she gave her best friend a hug. Sasuke and Naruto waved a small goodbye to her and turned to walk with Sakura to their 1st period. The Uchiha looked over at the pinkette nervously. Wondering if he was caught, he decided to talk about it later to her.

"So, I'm guessing you feel better?" Naruto asked Sasuke in the crowded hallway.

"Yeah" he responded. Naruto smiled and Sasuke lowered his head to hide the small tint of pink that littered his cheeks.

"Well, that's good. Hey!" Sasuke jumped at the sudden change of volume in the boy's speaking "how about we go out for lunch! Its Wednesday and it's a half day and we don't eat lunch in school today! How about it? Sasuke? Sakura?" the blonde excitedly suggested.

"That would be great! I'd love to!" Sakura answered.

"Yeah, I will go too" Sasuke agreed which earned him a smiling blonde and another weird look from a pinkette. Sasuke shrugged it off yet again as they turned into the classroom. A few minutes passed and Kakashi walked into the room.

"Alright! Listen up class, today we are dissecting. There will be two to a group and I have the groups written here, in other words you do not get to choose." all of the girls sighed here "Okay, Sakura is with Naruto. Sasuke is with Rock Lee." and Kakashi kept naming off groups. Naruto and Sakura were babbling on about how 'lucky' they were while Sasuke was trying to find a way to kill himself because honestly he did NOT want to hear over and over again how 'the power of youth' helps everything. "Now please go to your groups." Kakashi announced.

"OH Sasuke! You look so youthful!" Lee shouted from across the room, holding all of the items needed for dissection. Sasuke scowled and glared at Lee. Lee skipped over and put the items down onto the table, Sasuke's glare never wavering, and slung his arm over the raven's. "Sasuke, in the power of youth let us have a wonderful experience and-" Sasuke punched the other boy in the face. Lee fell to the ground with a thud.

"Detention!" an enraged Kakashi yelled. Sasuke sighed and started to do the procedures to the dead frog in front of him. Rock Lee quickly scrambled to his feet and sat in the chair next to Sasuke's.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked

"Yeah Naruto?" she responded

"Why is the guy that Sasuke is working with look just like our gym teacher, like down to the bowl cut hair and the green spandex? And why did Sasuke just punch him like that? Why aren't people screaming? Shouldn't he be getting a harsher punishment I mean-"

"Naruto!" Sakura stopped the blonde's rambling "Lee is Guy's favorite student and vice versa. And with Sasuke, he gets into fights all the time. Lee is lucky Sasuke didn't knock him out." Naruto was shocked. "Normally Sasuke is really cold to everyone. He is mean and hates everyone, even me."

"Sakura! Stop the chit chat and get your work done!" Kakashi scolded.

For the rest of the class period everyone did as they were told with no interruptions. Sasuke served his detention after school while Naruto and Sakura finished a test after school. They then met up in the courtyard.

"Hold on guys, I have to take a piss." Naruto announced and left, heading to the bathrooms. The courtyard was empty except for Sakura and Sasuke.

"What is it about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked back, confused

"Well, you are all antisocial and hate the world and suddenly Naruto shows up and now you talk to me and are actually not kicking puppies on the side of the street. Its crazy!"

"I don't kick puppies." is all Sasuke could respond with. Sakura looked at him with an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"You know what I mean." she said, then smiled "its like you have a crush on him or something" she giggled, obviously not meaning her words, then she paused and thought. "or do you?" she looked over to the Uchiha, who was trying to keep his composure. Sakura gasped "You do!"

"Who does what?" Naruto asked and Sakura couldn't stop laughing. Sasuke didn't know what he just got himself into.

* * *

**Alright, im soo sorry for the long~ness. I was in a production called "back to the 80s" but im back and I should be writing faster now!**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful, it consisted of Sakura being annoying and staring at Sasuke strangely, Naruto acting charmingly childish, and Sasuke staring at him, watching him. Seeing how he acted and saw his cute little quirks. Like he would slightly blush when he was embarrassed, scratched the back of his head when he was nervous, and Sasuke's personal favorite when he was happy he would smile and his eyes would light up like fireworks. Whenever Naruto would smile towards Sasuke his chest would pound heavily and he would blush the slightest pink.

When Sasuke arrived home he saw his older brother quite angry.

"Where the hell were you Sasuke?" he asked

"I, um, got detention for punching Lee and I spent the rest of the time with Sakura" he spit that word out, the next he said sweetly, almost dreamily "and Naruto" Itachi sighed at the news, feeling happy that Sasuke might make a friend, his first at that.

"Well, next time call me before you go out with friends" the older Uchiha concluded.

"You, You're not mad?" Sasuke stuttered. Itachi shook his head, smiling. Sasuke ran up to his brother and hugging his elder close "Thank you Aniki" and yet again Sasuke felt a smile creep its way onto his face. He loved having his brother be there for him.

The next morning Sasuke felt eyes on him, not one pair of eyes but many. Sasuke looked around and saw people looking at him and whispering behind their hands. The raven quickly became nervous and saw a few girls walk by him and point at him. The Uchiha shuffled to his classroom and opened the door. Everyone looked up at him with many different expressions. Amused, disgusted, hate. He didn't understand. He looked over at Sakura who looked accomplished, Naruto was whispering to her furiously and had a shocked expression on his beautiful face. Sasuke walked over to the pinkette and tried to ignore the giggles and eyes from behind him.

"What's going on?" he asked confused. Sakura smirked and Sasuke glared, what did she do? Her smirk widened and her mouth opened as she was going to explain.

"Get away from my classroom!" an enraged Kakashi yelled, slamming the oak door at the front of the room. He sighed in defeat and turned to his class. "I wrote the assignment on the board, so please begin. Oh and Sasuke I need to speak with you." the silver haired man announced and walked to his chair to his desk. Sasuke tiptoed to his teacher, trying not to attract attention.

"What's wrong sensei?" the Uchiha asked.

"What is going on? Your fan girls never swarm you like this. Normally they are too afraid of your death glares." Kakashi whispered.

"I have no clue" Sasuke mumbled.

"That is all" Kakashi dismissed the raven, leaving the teenager confused at to why his sensei would ask about his personal life. He did his science work and felt at least one pair of eyes on him. All of the other classes were no different, yet no one would tell Sasuke why all of this was happening, that is until after school.

He saw Sakura and Ino Smiling evilly and slapping each other's hand. He then fallowed Sakura who went up to Naruto. They talked about something then Sakura sneaked her arm around the blonde's head and pulled it down to her own. Lips smeared into another pair. Sasuke's chest was internally crushed, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. When they finally pulled away I saw what I didn't want to see. Actually it was the worst thing to see, his bright smile shining brighter than ever, it seemed as if the boy was glowing with happiness. Sakura hugged the blonde and caught a glimpse of Sasuke looking from where he was hiding and flashed him a smirk. Sasuke scowled and walked away. He knew that he could look pissed of, but not sad. No, that would have to wait. The raven was so consumed in his own thoughts that he didn't know where he was going.

"Watch it Faggot!" a bulky boy said. Sasuke, after witnessing something that completely ruined his mood, pushed the boy back.

"I'm not gay." he said coldly. The other boy straitened out his jersey jacket.

"Well, that's what that Sakura girl said. She said she heard it from you. And that you like that Naruto kid. Poor kid, he has a queer chasing after him" he laughed and Sasuke had had enough. He tried to beat the boy, who was brunette and had upside down triangles on his face. The brown haired boy had Sasuke to his knees while his raven locks were pulled. Hard. He whimpered out in pain. "Not so strong now huh? Fag."

"I-I'm not a fag." Sasuke forced out. Tears threatening to spill.

"Pssh, whatever, I don't care. Just remember to stay out of my way." the boy finished and let Sasuke go. He walked away and Sasuke quickly called Itachi and asked for a ride home. Luckily the older raven was nearby and was there quickly. Sasuke ran to get into the car. And motioned for Itachi to drive away. When the school was out of sight Sasuke couldn't hold it in any longer and tears began to flow.

'How did something so wonderful end so fast? I smiled, cried, and I was jealous. Those were emotions and things I haven't done or haven't had in years. _Years_. I wish I never met him, never crushed on him, never liked him this much' Sasuke thought and he pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed. Itachi would worriedly look over to his little brother, but didn't say a word until they reached to their home. Itachi undid his outoto's seatbelt and carried Sasuke up the stairs.

* * *

Please Review!! Thank you to who did!! Im trying to get this story moving, but w/e. I love you all!! I wrote for hours today so I could post this and I hope you can enjoy the chapters to come, thank you and remember to REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! (everyone being the 5 or so people who read this story :/)

I'm going to re-write this fic, because let's be honest, it sucks.. I think I just need more experience writing.. But! I wrote this ages ago! So.. I am better at writing! (I hope)

And I am working on the first ch now. :D thank you for reading!


End file.
